konoha no Dante
by User200sxx
Summary: a clan massacre survivor leaves his home and travels to konoha this is his story. sasuke bashing. yugao/anko/hana pairing.
1. prolouge

Dante in the narutoverse

I do not own naruto

Prologue

October 10th 7 years ago a nine tailed fox attacked the village of konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves, no matter what the shinobi of the village did to the fox nothing worked. Kunai and shuriken would bounce off and jutsu were ineffective on the beast that was made form pure yokai (demon chakra). "Hold it back and wait for the fourth hokage" said a ninja, "it's getting closer" another said.

It was then a giant toad came out of a large plume of smoke, on top of the toad was a man named minato namikaze. The hokage battled the fox and defeated it by summoning the shinigami and sealing it into a new born baby.


	2. Chapter 1 end of a clan

Chapter 1 end of a clan and the beginning of a shinobi

7 years later island five days journey from konoha. On a large plain sat a large compound that had fifty small two floor Japanese style homes inside the walls as well as a large three floor Japanese style mansion in the middle. This was the home of the mizuryu clan. The mizuryu clan were a prosperous clan originating on an island a couple of days travel from kirigakure. They specialized in using water justu and took pride in being proficient in wielding an assortment of weapons ranging from knives to zambontos; they also had massive chakra reserves. It was the 7th birthday of the clan heads son and everyone in the clan was celebrating, but it was today that a nabouring clan decided to attack.

The clan heads son Dante was in the clan library reading about some techniques from the scrolls that were in the library, Dante was considered a prodigy in the clan and was proficient with staff fighting, sword fighting and dual sword fighting. He also was good at ninjutsu and taijutsu but since he was young hadn't learned that much except a few low level water jutsu and the beginning stances of the clan taijutsu style the torrent fist. The torrent fist involved fast heavy strikes to keep the opponent on the defensive like a raging torrent. Dante was 4 foot tall had tanned skin; he had black hair tied back in cornrows and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt with the clan symbol on the front and in black ninja sandals.

(Dante's clan symbol)

Dante was on his way back from the library when he heard fighting. Dante quickly ran to the main room and saw an invading force of what looked like mist shinobi. Dante stared as members of the clan were slaughtered from the over whelming force of the mist shinobi. Dante's father iro mizuryu saw Dante and ran over and quickly stabbed a mist shinobi that was about to impale Dante from behind. Iro then grabbed Dante picked him up and ran toward the library when he got there he put Dante down and said "Dante I want you to stay hear this library also serves as a safe room which will be covered by a genjutsu that I will activate, I want you to stay here and wait and seal everything in here in three days the safe room will run out of chakra keeping it hidden and locked after them three days I want you to leave go somewhere safe remember I will always love you and as a present I want to give you these." Iro then unseals four weapons, one silver and black katana, two o-katana's one black and red and the other black and dark blue, lastly he pulled out a silver staff which had two small blades at either end. "the single katana is called the dragon blade and has been in our family since its creation, the two o-katana are used together the black and red one is called tiger claw and the black and blue one is called dragon fang lastly the staff is called the lunar staff use these weapons well and have a good life my son" with that iro left Dante in the room and sealed the room behind him. Dante then did the only thing he could he wept and sobbed until he fell asleep.

Waking up after crying himself to sleep Dante got up and started to seal all of the scrolls in the clan library only leaving out a few books and scrolls on, water jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and bojutsu. Dante then walked around making sure he got everything when he saw a large scroll in a corner with a tiger painted on it he took that with him into the middle of the library where he stacked the other scrolls. Dante then started to train he open one of the jutsu scrolls and read the scroll it said: shadow clone jutsu, a jutsu that makes a solid copy of the user, the clone has a memory function which means whatever the clone experiences that experience goes back to the user which gives the memory of the clones life to the user. This jutsu can also be used to train but only in things like chakra control, jutsu learning, taijutsu stances and anything else that is related to memory be that mental or muscle memory. Clones do not give back physical training only mental. **Warning creating too many clones can result in severe chakra exhaustion or even death. Also dispelling to many clones results in very bad headache which can cause a coma.** Dante then reread everything and memorized the one hand seal needed. Dante then put his hands into a cross like hand seal and said "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" with a puff of smoke a single clone appeared beside a sweating and panting Dante.

Dante looked at his clone and told it to start reading a chakra control scroll and to practice. Dante then went toward the taijutsu scroll and opened it, he read through the stances. He then walked away from the scroll a bit stretched and then practised after going through the beginner stances five times he went back to check to see if he was doing them right. After checking he carried on after another thirty minutes Dante stopped and sat down. Just after sitting down he was suddenly hit with a pain in his head that felt like he had been hit in the head a hundred times with a hammer. Dante sat their holding his head a couple of minutes until the pain went down. When it did he saw the memories of what his clone had done.

Flashback clones memories

Dante (the clone) was reading through a chakra control book it said: to become a better ninja isn't just about who has a better jutsu it's also about using a jutsu better than your opponent. Sure someone could just do handseals and perform a jutsu but that same someone would also be wasting chakra doing the justu than some who has better chakra control. By working on chakra control you can use more jutsu than someone who doesn't work on chakra control since you conserve more chakra while getting the same results as someone who has poor chakra control if you are on the same level of power. Dante then read the instructions on how to do chakra control, the first step for chakra control is the leaf sticking exercise where one would stick a leaf to their forehead and keep it there. It would then get harder if the person starts to spin the leaf and harder still in keeping the leaf a centimetre away from the forehead making it harder to keep from falling this exercise is usually. Used by academy students because it doesn't take allot of chakra to do.

If one would have larger chakra reserves the tree walking exercise would be better to start with. To do the tree walking exercise approach a vertical surface and channel chakra to the soles of your feet and try to walk up the surface. Using too much chakra will result in blasting off the surface and using to little chakra will result in slipping off. Note: it is better to get a running start.

The next exercise is ... the clone stopped reading and went to work on chakra control. The clone approached a wall and channelled chakra into its feet and started to run up the wall only to blast off after the fourth step. The clone then got up after being blasted off and tried again this time using a little less chakra which resulted in the clone running up a fifth of the wall before its control slipped and it fell. This carried on for thirty minutes of blasting and falling until the clone was able to run up and down the wall five times before it fell. After the fifth time running up the wall, the clone dispelled no longer having chakra to sustain it. Flashback end

After looking through the clones memories Dante smiled and walked towards a wall and continued walking up the wall getting to the top of the wall before walking down. Dante then walked back down and started to work out doing twenty five push ups, twenty five sit ups, twenty five crunches, twenty five squats, twenty five jumping jacks and then running around the library five times. After that Dante created another clone and had it read fuuinjutsu scrolls until it dispelled. Dante then made a dinner of rice and chicken and then went to sleep.

The next day at 6 am, Dante woke up he saw his clone still studying and dispelled it learning what the clone had read. Dante then made a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast with a drink of water. After eating breakfast Dante went back to training, Dante started with his physical exercises e.g. push ups sit ups, laps but did five more than what he did the day before. He then created another clone and had it practice ninjutsu while he practiced with his weapons. After practicing for six hours Dante decided to rest for a while he dispelled the clone learning the water bullet jutsu and made a couple of sandwiches from the supplies he had in the safe room. After eating lunch Dante practiced taijutsu until he could do all of the beginner stances off by heart. He then made a clone and had it continue to learn and practice jutsu. Dante himself then started on weapon training going through the stances for his staff, sword and dual-swords. After another six hours he had all of the beginner stances finished and some of the intermediate stances of the weapons learnt and would be continuing on the intermediate stances later.

After Dante finished his weapon training he dispelled his clone learning the WATER STYLE WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU a B rank jutsu where the user summons a large amount of water from a water source and shapes it into a shark and launches it at a target or opponent. After reviewing the memories Dante started to work on his second element lightning he created a clone to start on water element manipulation training where he had to try and make a current in still water. The clone didn't get much done since it only had three hours left before Dante dispelled it and went to sleep but was able to make the water ripple by just putting his chakra into it.

While the clone started on elemental manipulation, Dante learnt a lightning jutsu the LIGHTNING STYLE LIGHTNING BOLT JUTSU where the user shoots a lightning bolt out of their hand. After learning the jutsu and practicing it Dante went to sleep but made sure to pack all of the scrolls since he was leaving the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2 leaving and confrontation

Chapter 2 leaving and confrontation

The next day Dante got up the same time as the day before and started to pack all of the scrolls into a back pack he had found in the library/safe house. He sealed all of the jutsu in one scroll in different compartments labelled, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and bojutsu. He also sealed all of the weapons except his gift weapons in another scroll. Dante then put the scrolls into the back pack. He then sealed his gift weapons into blood seals on his arm. After that he put on the back pack and tied the large scroll with a tiger on it to his back and left.

After exiting the library and travelling a couple of metres away Dante activated the explosive tags he had set up in the library destroying it so no one would know it was there. Unknown to Dante a ninja was still lurking around the ruins on orders of his commanding officer to make sure that nothing was there. The ninja heard and saw the explosion and made his way there. When the ninja got there he saw a small figure run away from where the explosion went off and made chase. Dante was running at a sedate pace to get away from the ruins when he heard a faint whistling sound and quickly jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting kunai imbedded into his head.

Dante quickly turned to face the unknown assailant who had just dropped down from a tree. The ninja was wearing a standard mist chunin outfit, grey cow pattern cargo pants with combat boots, long-sleeved grey cow pattern t-shirt with a grey flak jacket over it and a mist head band. "Good reflexes brat, but they won't save you" the Nin said and attacked. The nin rushed at Dante and before Dante could react let alone dodge or block nailed him in the stomach with a punch. Dante staggered to his feet quite quickly after getting punched and unsealed his staff and quickly got into his stance. Feet shoulder length apart right foot just behind the left, staff held in right hand to the hand while left is in front. The nin laughed at the display in front of him a child less than ten was standing against him a chunin. The nin rushed again this time a little faster but was not expecting a bladed staff to spin and hit him in the ribs slicing through his chunin vest and cutting his side.

The chunin was stunned he had been hit by a kid no less he couldn't let this go unpunished the chunin pulled out a kunai and charged again aiming to stab the kid in the head but was blocked by the staff, the chunin went for a couple of thrusts and slices but to no purpose since all of his thrusts and slices were either blocked or parried by the kid who then countered by knocking the arm he was holding the kunai in away and thrusting the staff towards his chest. The chunin just got away by jumping back quickly but didn't do any good since Dante jumped forward quickly and thrust the spear again and this time impaled the chunin through the chest Dante then pulled the spear out and wiped it on the grass. He then proceeded to the nearest bush and vomited. After vomiting dante kept walking two hours of walking later brought him to a small port town where dante rented a room for the night.


	4. Chapter 3 training and traveling

Chapter 3: travelling and training

After waking up at his usual time dante got dressed and had a breakfast of sausage, bacon, eggs and toast. After eating breakfast he walked out of the inn and searched for a clearing to get some training done. It took an hour before he found a clearing that would do for training the clearing was around two hundred metres from one end to the other and all around since it was a circular clearing. Once he got there he summoned a shadow clone and told it to find a river or lake and start on water walking. Once the clone was gone dante started on physical exercises, he did; thirty five push ups, thirty five sit ups, thirty five crunches, thirty five squats, thirty five jumping jacks and then running around the clearing fifteen times which took him two hours. After doing his exercises he started on taijutsu going through the intermediate stances of the style, he did this for another two hours then he stopped. After stopping he started on weapons practice starting with his dual o-katana's after an hour of using his twin o-katana's he stopped. Dante then sealed his swords into his arm and dispelled his clone gaining its memories and a burning pain all over his body passing out.

Flash back clone memories

The clone reached a lake in a couple of minutes and brought out the chakra control scroll and read what he should do next. The scroll said: the next step of chakra control is called water walking where the user would channel chakra into the soles of his/ hers feet to stand on water but would need to constantly change the frequency of his/her chakra because water isn't solid.

This exercise takes a lot more chakra to do than tree walking and it would be better to do after the user can run up and down a large tree two hundred and fifty times and is able to spar for two hours on the tree. Doing this develops a higher chakra reserve. The clone stopped reading and worked on running up and down the tree after four hours of falling, being blasted and lots of swearing the clone was able to run up and down the tree one hundred times. The clone would have continued but was dispelled by the original. When the clone dispelled it gave the original the control increase and the reserve increase.

Flashback end

Dante awoke an hour later with a searing head ache and pain all over his body and effect of his chakra pathways being stretched to accommodate more chakra. Dante got up and walked to the river; once he got there he took off his clothes, jumped in and relaxed in the cool water. After thirty minutes of soaking dante got out and dried off in the sun. Dante then went back toward the clearing and used more shadow clones this time he was able to summon five without a problem and assigned each one a job. The first clone was to work on sealing, the second to forth to work on his weapons and the last to clone to work on chakra control and improve until the clone could run up and down the tree trying to reach the target of two hundred and fifty times. Dante himself went to town to get something to eat and left the clones to their tasks.

It took ten minutes to get back to town and another five to find a restaurant. Dante walked in and found it was a BBQ restaurant. Dante sat down and a waiter came and asked his order, dante asked for steak well done, chips and a glass of water. Five minutes after ordering the meal came out and dante started to eat at a sedate pace. After fifteen minutes dante finished his meal paid, left a tip and left the restaurant. Dante started to walk back to the clearing and practiced with his staff. After an hour working on his staff stances and moves he moved onto the single sword moves and stances. Dante practiced with his sword for an hour only stopping to get a drink of water, after finishing dante sat down with a book in his hand labelled chakra and jutsu theory. Dante read this book because he read up on all of the famous ninjas and how they created their own jutsu take sharingan kakashi he created a jutsu capable of cutting a lightning bolt in half, or the fourth hokage minato namikaze he created a jutsu that allowed him to slaughter a thousand iwa nins. Dante decided he wanted to make his own water jutsu but as he read further he had to at least have mastered the first stage of element manipulation to be able to make his own since it took a lot of skill.

Dante then made a handseal he was becoming too familiar with and in a poof stood five shadow clones next to a sweating dante. 'Even though my reserves are higher I still need to get them bigger.' Dante thought. Dante then ordered the clones to go to the river and work on elemental manipulation and handed one of them a book on it. One of the clones walked forward and took the book and walked towards the river the other clones following after it.

Dante then dispelled his original five clones gaining their memories and experience.

Flashback sealing clone: the clone after getting the book on beginner fuuinjutsu began reading it said fuuinjutsu or sealing is the least used art of being a shinobi because it is hard to grasp but those who do are able to create many things that ninjas need or cannot do an example of what ninjas need is an explosive tag a ninja proficient in fuuinjutsu is able to create explosive tags whenever he or she wants. The example of things that normal ninjas can't do is that seals can be used to store things, create barriers and create destruction e.g. explosive tag. Fuuinjutsu is rare and anyone who is even a bit proficient in the art of sealing is very welcome in any shinobi village and can be paid a lot for their services e.g. selling seals to weapon stores, shinobi villages. The clone stopped reading and practiced the explosive seal tag on sealing paper that was in the bottom of the page in a seal. It practised for hours practicing its calligraphy before starting on the seal. Making sure to get all of the brush strokes right. It was then dispelled.

Flashback weapon clones: the clones practised all of the beginner stances and see that they were able to flow through them started to work more on the first stances of the intermediate level for the weapons. After working for hours the clones were able to flow through the first stances but couldn't on the other stances and kept working. After another hour they had made a bit of progress but not much and were dispelled.

Flashback chakra control clone: the clone had been working its butt of and in the hours before it was dispelled was able to finish the exercise but was dispelled soon after.

Flashbacks end

After dispelling the clone's dante held his head in pain but passed out again after gaining the chakra part. After an hour he woke and packed all of the books and scrolls into his bag and went back to the hotel to sleep hoping to be able to catch a boat to fire country to get to konoha. The next day Dante packed everything away into his back pack, paid for his room and left towards the docks. Once he got their dante paid the captain to get him to fire country the captain didn't ask about his age once he saw how much money dante had gave him. Dante gave him triple what he usually charges for passage.


	5. Chapter 4 a new life

Chapter 4 a new life

Dante awoke to the sound of waves and seagulls calling. He looked around and saw hammock strung everywhere. Dante swung out of his hammock grabbed his back pack and walked up to the main deck. Once he got on deck he saw that the ship was nearing port. After another ten minutes they had reached port and dante jumped of the boat and asked for directions to konoha. The man he asked questioned him on being so young and dante answered him by giving him some money. The old man grabbed the money, pointed west and told dante that it was a two week journey on foot; dante thanked him and started to walk in the direction the man pointed out.

Two hours of walking later and it had gotten dark, dante decided that it was time to rest so he walked off the path into the woods and set up his sleeping bag. While laying down he listened to the calm sounds of the night. The next day dante continued to walk only stopping to eat.

Thirteen days later dante was walking about a day away from konoha when he heard a scream. Dante followed the sound and found a group of bandits and a couple missing Nin slaughtering two anbu and approaching another presumably a woman based on her figure. Dante seeing a konoha sign on them decided to help. Before the missing Nin could touch the woman they heard a yell from one of the bandits they turned around and found the group of twenty bandits dead. (there was one hundred but the anbu killed them as well as two missing nin both jounin leaving twenty bandits and two missing nin) they also saw what looked like a kid standing in the middle of the slaughter holding two katana's. "A kid?" the first missing Nin wearing a scratched konoha headband said confused. Dante stepped forward and pointed tiger claw at the missing Nin on the right. The said missing Nin went through quick handseals and blew a large fireball at dante. Dante dodged stabbed his swords into the ground tip first and went through his own handseals WATER STYLE WATER SHARK BOMB dante then summoned a lot of water from the canisters he had in his back pack and made a large water shark which flew through the fireball extinguishing it and carried on hitting the missing nin in the chest breaking a few ribs if the audible crack was a clue. Dante grabbed his swords then ran forward and sliced the Nins head off and turned to the other missing Nin. The second missing Nin watched the fight with interest seeing a kid no older than eight going against a former chunin was not something you saw every day.

Dante then went through handseals again and said WATER STYLE TEARING TORRENT and summoned the water from his earlier justu, the water surrounded his fist in a spiral and then shot toward the missing Nin at high speed. The missing Nin dodged but didn't get off easily since dante appeared in front of him and slashed at him. The Nin blocked with a kunai and jumped back while performing handseals FIRE STYLE PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU and launched five small fire balls from his mouth. Acting quickly dante went through fast handseals WATER STYLE WATER ENCAMPMENT WALL and blocked the fireball with a water wall.

The Nin then charged dante and went in with a jumping back spin kick which dante blocked with the pommel of one sword and swung the other at the missing Nin. The missing Nin pushed of dante's sword with his foot to dodge the slash and charged again. The missing Nin then went for a combination of kicks and punches which dante blocked or dodged. Dante then jumped back and sealed his blades and unsealed his spear.

Dante ran forward and thrust his spear forward which the missing Nin dodged. The missing Nin retaliated with a roundhouse kick strengthened with chakra which connected with dante's jaw and sent him flying through a tree. The missing Nin pressed his advantage and walked over to dante's body that was still recovering from the kick. The missing Nin pulled out a kunai and made a downward stab but was blocked with what seemed to be black and red smoke. Dante snapped open his eyes and saw the ground and quickly turned over to see the missing Nin being restrained with what seemed to be reddy-black smoke. Dante pushed off the floor and got up ignoring his aching body.

Dante then walked to the missing Nin and went to punch him in the face but to his, the anbu and the missing Nins shock a blade of the reddy-black smoke came out and pierced the Nin through the throat. Dante then sealed both heads into scrolls and checked on the lady that was being attacked by the missing Nin. As he got to where the woman was he was suddenly glomped by her in a hug. As he now had a closer look at her he saw that she wasn't a woman but in fact a girl she only looked around ten, she was just a bit taller than him had purple hair down to her shoulders and had a slim figure. She was wearing black cargo pants, with shinobi sandals, a black tank top covered by her grey anbu armour which was short sleeved. She also wore bandages and a kunai holster on her right leg and grey hand and shin guards.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated over and over again. "No worries miss, I just didn't want to see you get hurt" dante said and let the girl run her course of saying thank you. When she finally stopped he questioned her. "So what's your name?" he asked. "My name is yugao uzuki and I'm an anbu from konoha" the newly named yugao answered. "I was just heading to konoha to see if I could join." Dante told her. "With the skills you just showed id say they would let you join by the way what was that reddy-black smoke stuff?" she asked. "I don't know" dante answered truly "maybe it's some kind of new bloodline" yugao suggested. "Well whatever it is it helped, now let's get out of here." Dante said with yugao nodding in agreement.

Dante and yugao then set out towards konoha but not without yugao picking up and sheathing her sword, it took two days so that yugao could get a rest but they eventually got to the gates at around nine am. As they got to the gates the guards let yugao pass but stopped dante. "What do you want in konoha?" one of the guards asked. "I would like to join" dante answered. "It's alright kotesu he's with me" yugao said earning a shocked look from kotesu. Kotesu let dante pass and carried on watching the gate. "Thanks for bailing me out" dante said to yugao. "Its ok dante just repaying the debt I owe you" replied.

Dante thanked her once again and carried on walking keeping pace with yugao.

"So yugao-chan where are we headed since you know this place better than I do?" dante asked. "we are heading to the hokage tower so I can turn in my mission report and see if we can get you invoked as a konoha citizen" yugao responded with a bit of a blush from hearing the chan added to her name. As dante walked through konoha he was marvelled at how big it was soon enough they got to the hokage tower which was a huge tower in the middle of the city. Yugao walked straight past the receptionist, up the stairs and into the hokage's office with dante trailing behind her.

Yugao walked into the office the office was painted red and had pictures of the four hokage's on one wall and a couple of book cases lining the other wall and a window looking out to the window. Sitting in a large leather chair surrounded by stack of paper work was an old man dressed in red and white robes and a conical hat. This was hiruzen sarutobi the third hokage the god of shinobi, the professor and of titles. The hokage looked up from his paper work and saw yugao standing there with a young boy that he had never seen before. "Hello yugao-chan" the hokage greeted "hello hokage-sama I have a proposition for you that you just can't pass up" yugao replied. "Does this proposal have anything to do with the young boy behind you yugao-chan?" the hokage questioned. "Yes it does sir but first do you want my mission report which kind of links to dante behind me?" asked yugao.

"Well let's hear it then yugao-chan" the hokage ordered. "yes sir my team and I went on with our mission of taking down the bandit camp easy enough even though we encountered a couple of missing nin as well as more than the estimated number of bandits we took down all of the bandits only getting small injuries such as cuts and burns from jutsu. We finished destroying the camp when we were ambushed by more bandits and four missing Nin, who quickly overwhelmed us but we were able to kill two of the missing Nin and eighty of the hundred bandits. The missing Nin and bandits were able to kill both of my team mates and disarm me and were about to rape me if the look in their eye was any clue. When dante here slaughtered all of the bandits causing the missing Nin to turn around and face him. Dante quickly dealt with the first with a couple of jutsu and sword strikes. The next missing Nin fought dante and almost killed him when he kicked dante through a tree and was about to stab him with a kunai when it was stopped by this reddish black smoke holding his arm. Dante then got up and looked like he was controlling it; he then formed a blade out of it and stabbed the Nin through the throat. Dante then asked if I was alright got my sword and helped me back to konoha. We then came straight here." Yugao finished.

The hokage was stunned this young kid had defeated two chunin and saved one of his anbu. "So yugao-chan what is the proposal you have for me?" the hokage asked. "Well hokage-sama dante-kun was coming here to join before he saved me and is still looking to join" yugao answered.

"Before I can allow dante-kun to stay I will need to see what he wants to be whether that be civilian or shinobi. If it is civilian he will have a background check done to see who he really is but if it is shinobi he will have to be questioned on his intents and tested in his skills to see where he can be put in the shinobi ranks" the hokage finished. "if you allow it hokage-sama I would like to be a shinobi if you would have and could you question me since I'm already here and do not know who to trust here except from yugao-chan and you hokage-sama" dante appealed. "Its fine if you don't leave anything out I may be old but I'm still the professor and will know if you leave anything out or lie." The hokage warned.

"So if you will please recount everything you can and tell me your reasons to join konoha" the hokage ordered. "Ok hokage-sama, it all started when my clan was murdered" dante started and recounted what had happened to hi up until now. "And it concludes when I saved yugao-chan from the missing Nin and bandits." Dante finished. "well I didn't detect no lies so I will assume everything you said is genuine and now what is your reason to join as a shinobi?" the hokage asked. "Well I wanted to be a ninja before I even came to konoha but my clan was killed so I came here as I heard that mist was pretty brutal." Dante answered.

"Okay then what are your skills so I know what to test you in?" the hokage asked. "well I am good with single sword fighting, dual sword fighting, staff fighting, taijutsu, nin jutsu and I have a very basic grasp on fuuinjutsu only being able to make blood seals, explosive notes and sealing scrolls" dante replied. "thank you dante I will set you up with an apartment in the next few days until you start making money until then yugao-chan would you be so kind in letting dante stay with you until then" the hokage asked but sounded more like an order but yugao didn't care she was starting to like dante anyway and didn't mind. "that is fine with me hokage-sama, come on dante-kun" yugao said pulling dante with her as she walked out of the office leaving the hokage with paper work and a test to create.


	6. Chapter 5 training and a test

Chapter 5 training and test 

Dante and yugao walked down the street passed the shopping district and went towards the housing district to an apartment block. They walked up three flights of stairs before coming to apartment 11 where yugao pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Once the door was open dante took in the place, it was a one bedroom apartment fit with a kitchen with a small dining area, bathroom, store cupboard and a living room. The walls were painted a deep emerald and dark blue colour the blue being the trim. Yugao walked in and sat on the sofa and motioned dante to sit with her. "I think we should get to know each other better since we will be living together for the next couple of days." Yugao suggested.

"ill start my name is yugao uzuki, I like my sword, konoha, the colour emerald , taking cool relaxing baths in the hot springs and a certain someone." She said glancing at dante. "I dislike perverts, rapists and people that think konouchi cannot be better than shinobi. My hobby is to practice kenjutsu and y dream is to become a successful konouchi. Ok your go dante-kun" yugao finished. "Err well my name is dante mizuryu, I like my weapons, training, learning new jutsu and a certain girl" as dante said this yugao looked dejected a bit at them words, dante continued. "I dislike rapists, people that look down on others and mist shinobi" dante spat venomously at the end. "My hobby is to train and my dream is to have a large family and become a successful shinobi" dante finished. "Thank you dante-kun since it is only noon what would you like to do since I'm off duty now?" yugao asked. "Well I think I should get a bit more training done so I am ready for my test." Dante answered. "Okay let's go find a training ground" yugao cheered.

It took fifteen minutes to find a training ground that wasn't occupied but they eventually found one this training ground was a large training ground meant for all aspects of being a shinobi in had a water fall flowing into a lake, training posts, targets and a large space in the middle. Dante unsealed a small pile of scrolls and books and created some shadow clone in a pool of smoke eight shadow clones were standing there. Dante ordered three of the clones to practice with his weapons; he ordered three to work on jutsu and the last two to work on chakra control.

Dante himself did forty push ups, forty sit ups, forty crunches, forty squats, forty jumping jacks, then running around the field twenty times and to finish sparring with yugao.. After three hours dante finished all of his exercises and stated to spar with yugao. "Are you ready dante-kun because I won't be holding back" yugao said unsheathing her katana. "Just don be angry when I beat you into the dust yugao-chan" dante taunted. Dante then unsealed his twin o-katana's and settled into a stance with his feet shoulder length apart and bent slightly at the knees, his left arm out with his sword facing up and his right arm out slightly backwards with his sword pointing toward yugao. Yugao stood with her feet shoulder length apart bent slightly at the knees. She had both hands on her sword that was in front of her pointing at dante slightly.

Yugao suddenly exploded forward and went for a diagonal slash at dante who blocked and went for a cross slash at yugao's chest who parried and thrust for Dante's stomach dante brought his left sword back and blocked her strike and went for a stab with his right which yugao dodged. Yugao ran forward and went for a combination of five slashes and then a thrust. Dante blocked the slashes by crossing his swords and spun a around the thrust aiming his left sword to slash yugao's stomach.

Yugao jumped back to avoid the slash and took up her stance again. This time dante ran forward to attack. Dante came in with a left slash and a right thrust, yugao blocked the slash and dodged the thrust and aimed a slash at Dante's chest which dante blocked. Dante quickly jumped back and ran through handseals WATER STYLE WATER BULLET JUTSU dante then spat five orbs of water from his mouth which went at yugao at high speed.

Yugao dodged the first three but got hit with the last two, getting hit in the chest and leg. Yugao stumbled but stayed up and went through her own handseals FIRE STYLE GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU yugao then blew a fire ball thirty feet in diameter at dante. Acting quickly performed handseals at a rapid speed WATER STYLE WATER ENAMPMENT WALL dante then summoned a large amount of water from the lake and formed a wall which blocked the fire ball. Dante then sealed his swords and unsealed the dragon blade and settled in a crouched stance with both hands on his sword which he held behind him KENJUSTU ONE SWORD STYLE DRAGON FIRE SLASH dante the slashed his sword at yugao and sent a chakra blade at yugao which looked like a blade of blue fire. Yugao quickly dodged but was stunned to see a katana held at her throat. "Alright I yield" yugao grumbled sad the she lost "don't be sad yugao-chan I'm sure you'll win next time I probably only won because I surprised you." Dante comforted.

Dante then dispelled his clones gaining their memories.

Flash back weapon clones: the clones had almost mastered the stances of all of dante's weapons and thought that inventing jutsu to use with just his weapons would be a good thing so the clones went ahead and started to come up with and practice new weapon techniques.

Flash back jutsu clones: the clones were looking through scrolls to see what jutsu's would be worthwhile to learn. The clones eventually picked: WATER STYLE WATER FANG JUTSU a C rank jutsu where the user puts chakra through water to create drills of water which launch at opponents. The WATER STYLE WATER COLLIDING WAVE a B rank jutsu where the user summons a large amount of water from their body to use for future jutsu. The LIGHTNING STYLE LIGHTNING DRAGON TORNADO a C rank jutsu where the user summons a twister of lightning which then shapes itself into a dragon and shoots at a target. Dante also learned LIGHTNING STYLE THUNDER BOLT a B rank jutsu where the user summons a lightning bolt from the sky which then zaps down and strike the opponent.

Flashback chakra control clones: both clone immediately started continuing tree walking to get the original's reserves higher and to be able to start water walking. (at the moment dante's chakra reserves are mid chunin level he's only eight) the clones decided against water walking at started to spar on a tree after three hours and twenty minutes (the spar took twenty minutes) the clones dispelled and gave their memories and chakra increase to dante. (Dante will now have low-jounin chakra reserves they won't increase from mid jounin until he is twelve where they can go up to sannin but only from lots of training.)

End flash backs

Dante after gaining the clones memories he passed out, yugao quickly ran to his side. "Dante! Dante! Wake up" after shouting at him to wake up with no effect she picked him up with a little effort, put him on her shoulder and rushed to the hospital.

After running full speed through the village yugao got to the hospital in less than ten minutes. Yugao quickly yelled for a doctor and one came running and immediately questioned yugao. "What happened?" he asked. "We were training and he dispelled a load of clones and he suddenly collapsed" yugao informed. "Oh I know what's wrong with him I'm guessing he used shadow clones and the memory influx was too much for his brain and he passed out so his brain could process the information." The doctor summarised. Yugao had a look of worry on her face "how long will he be out?" yugao asked. "It depends on how many clones he dispelled and his mind capacity. I would say around a day or two" the doctor answered.

Yugao nodded and followed the doctor as he put dante in a room. Yugao sat by his bed and waited. A day later dante awoke with a groan and looked around and saw he was in a room with all of its walls white and figured he was in hospital. Dante tried to get up but felt a weight on his chest and saw a sleeping yugao. Dante gently cupped her face and whispered "yugao-chan its time to get up" yugao's eyes fluttered a bit before opening. She looked around a bit dazed but when her vision landed on dante she squealed "dante-kun I thought you were really hurt" she shouted not caring who heard as well as earning a blush from dante from the Kun suffix. "I thought you were really injured even after the doctor said you were fine" she confessed causing dante to sweat drop. "Of course I'm fine yugao-chan; I just know now not to dispel all of my clones at once." Dante reassured. Yugao then hugged dante and walked out so he could get changed. Dante got dressed in his usual attire but strapped all of his swords on his body. His twin swords were on either side of his waist while the dragon blade was on his back. His spear still sealed.

Dante the walked out of his hospital room grabbed yugao and checked out of the hospital. Dante and yugao then started to walk around konoha bored with nothing to do, Dante asked "yugao-chan when is my test" yugao shrugged her shoulders "I don't know maybe we should go see the hokage" yugao suggested. "Good idea let's go!" dante shouted with enthusiasm before dragging a giggling yugao towards the hokage tower. Five minutes later they entered the hokage tower and approached the receptionist. Yugao asked if they could see the hokage and the receptionist allowed it seeing that the hokage didn't have any meetings planned.

Yugao and dante then walked up the stairs and into the hokage's office. The hokage was still doing paper work and grumbling. Yugao coughed bring them to the hokage's attention. "Ah yugao-chan, dante-kun just who I wanted to see. Dante your test is in fifteen minutes, I have prepared people to test you in your skills. For kenjutsu you will go against hayate gekkou he's very good with a sword better than even yugao-chan here and that's only because he is older and had longer to learn. For taijutsu you will go against maito gai who is our taijutsu expert. For ninjutsu you will go against kakashi hatake who knows over a thousand ninjutsu and for bojutsu that is a secret." The hokage informed. "Thank you hokage-sama ill make my way to the stadium now" dante then turned to walk out when the hokage called out to him. "There's no need to walk ill just shushin us there" the hokage informed. "Hold onto my arm you two" the hokage ordered.

Once dante and yugao held onto his arms they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves, they reappeared in the same fashion inside a giant stadium. Dante and yugao were a bit disoriented from the fast movement but stayed on their feet. The hokage walked and sat down in a chair in what looked like a box. Dante figured it was for the important people to sit in dante and yugao sat in a chair where the civilians and everyone else would sit. After waiting for fifteen minutes, two swirls of leaves and a blur of green appeared on the arena floor. It revealed three men. The first was around five feet five wearing black cargo pants with a kunai holster on his right leg and wore black shinobi sandals; he also wore a black long-sleeved top with a chunin vest over it. He had a konoha forehead protector on his head in a bandanna fashion hiding his hair except a brown bit at the front. The second was around five feet seven wearing black cargo pants with a kunai pouch on his left leg and blue shinobi sandals. He also wore a blue long-sleeved top with a jounin vest over the top he had his konoha forehead protector covering one eye and held a book in his hand. He had silver hair that stuck up. The last man was around five feet eight wearing a green jumpsuit with a jounin vest over the top and wore his konoha forehead as a belt. He had his black hair in a bowl cut. The hokage thanked them for coming and signalled dante to go down to the floor. Once dante got there he signalled the silver haired man and the black haired man to go sit down in the stands.

Dante walked down to the arena floor and greeted hayate "hello hayate-san let us have a good match" hayate nodded "likewise to you dante". The hokage then started the match, dante unsheathed the dragon blade and settled in his sword stance, he was crouched slightly and held dragon blade in front of him with both hands. Hayate unsheathed his own sword and settled into his own stance with his knees bent and his sword at his right side with both hands on it. Dante then ran forward and went for a slash. Hayate blocked and went for a stab, dante dodged and retaliated with a combination of two slashes and a stab. Hayate blocked the two slashes and dodged the stab by sidestepping hayate then went for a downward slash which dante blocked.

Dante slashed at hayate again but was blocked. Hayate slashed at dante's legs causing dante to jump back. Dante the channelled chakra and got into a stance with his sword resting on his right shoulder KENJUTSU ONE SWORD STYLE DRAGON FIRE SLASH dante the swung his sword down and a large sixty foot long slash of chakra that looked like dragon fire was sent at hayate. Hayate eyes widened not expecting an eight year old to know advanced moves like the one he was currently facing.

Hayate managed to dodge and started his own move he created two shadow clones and blurred away in speed heading to dante DANCE OF THE CRESENT MOON hayate and his clones attacked dante and got some cuts on him. Hayate then dispelled his clones and waited. The next thing he heard he wasn't expecting KENJUTSU ONE SWORD STYLE LIONS SONG dante held his sword above his head and slashed down and a large green blade of chakra came out and went at hayate. Hayate quickly charged chakra CRESENT MOON SLASH he then sent a larger blade of white chakra at dante's which cancelled dante's out and headed towards dante. Dante quickly jumped out of the way.

"looks like I have to become serious" dante announced interesting the hokage and the ones testing him. Dante then sheathed his dragon blade and unsheathed dragon fang and tiger claw. Dante then crouches low with one sword on one side of his body and the other sword on the other side of his body. KENJUTSU TWO SWORD STYLE WOLF HUNT he then drew both swords back, coated them in chakra and threw them. The two swords span and went towards hayate, hayate dodged but the swords came flying back which made hayate quickly turn and block. The swords then disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared in dante's hands in the same manner.

Dante then smirked and instigated another technique or would have if he wasn't stopped by hayate yielding. "I've seen enough to make my judgement thank you for the fight it was one of the hardest I've had" hayate thanked he then bowed and walked out of the arena. "Next is the taijutsu test" the hokage announced. As soon as he said that a green blur entered the arena and the bowl haired guy entered. "YOSH I AM MAITO GAI THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA AND I SHALL DO MY BEST IN THIS MATCH OR I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS" he shouted. "Huh you say something?" dante asked which then caused guy to yell about his hip attitude. Dante then settled into his stance legs bent slightly his feet was shoulder length apart bouncing from one foot to the other; one hand was out ahead of him while the other was by his head. The hokage then started the test. Gai then ran forward at an extreme speed only a green blur and went to punch dante but dante acting only on instinct dodged to the side. 'this guy is extremely fast' dante thought, but was knocked out of his thoughts by gai as he went for a roundhouse which connected with his jaw and blasted him across the stadium floor.

Yugao screamed "dante no!" as she saw him get kicked across the stadium at great force. The hokage sweated as he just remembered that he forgot to tell gai to hold back. He was about to end the match in gai's favour when he saw dante move. Dante got up shakily and got back into his fighting stance. Gai seeing that dante was up again ran at him and went for a jumping spinning roundhouse kick that he called LEAF WHIRLWIND. To his surprise and all the others watching dante ducked. Dante then pressed his advantage and began spamming gai with an unrelentless assault of kicks and punches causing gai to block and dodge unable to retaliate from all of the strikes. Dante continued to attack until he eventually hit gai in the chest sending him sprawling.

It was at that moment that the hokage decided to end the match. Gai got up and went back up into the stands and dante sat down to rest. The silver haired guy then jumped down "yo nice match names kakashi" kakashi then pulled out a book called icha-icha paradise and started to read. "Whenever you are ready little boy" kakashi taunted. Dante was about to go off into a rage and charge when he remembered that anger clouds judgement and stayed calm. Dante quickly went through handseals WATER STYLE WATER COLLIDING WAVE dante then spat out a large amount of water and went through more handseals while kakashi went through his own. WATER STYLE WATER FANG JUTSU dante then created five drills of water and sent them at kakashi jutsu as he finished handseals. Kakashi finished his handseals FIRE STYLE GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU kakashi then blew out a large fire ball fifty feet in diameter, evaporating dante's water fangs and carried on towards dante and would have hit if dante hadn't gone through more handseals at a fast pace WATER STYLE WATER ENCAMPMENT WALL dante crated a large wall which blocked kakashi's fire ball.

Dante not being finished went through more handseals LIGHTNING STYLE LIGHTNING DRAGON TORNADO dante then emitted lightning from his hands and formed a tornado which then shaped into a Chinese dragon and flew at kakashi who went through his own handseals WIND STYLE WIND ARMOUR wind then picked up and covered kakashi. As soon as the lightning dragon made from spinning lightning hit the wind it dispelled. Dante who was starting to get tired went summoned a shadow clone and both went through handseals. WATER STYLE WATER SHARK BOMB and LIGHTNING STYLE THUNDER BOLT then a shark formed of water shot at kakashi and at the same time a storm cloud grew in the sky and a large bolt of lightning flew at kakashi. Kakashi quickly went through three handseals LIGHTNING BLADE a large amount of lightning gathered in his hand kakashi's wind shield blocked the water shark but collapsed afterwards leaving him open to the lightning bolt which would have hit him if kakashi didn't slam his lightning covered hand into it cutting it in two. Dante watched as he did this and remembered him from the book he read. Dante smiled and gave up seeing as he was almost out of chakra.

The hokage gave the win to kakashi and gave dante ten minutes to rest up for his bojutsu test.

Ten minutes later dante was standing in the middle of the arena waiting for his opponent when the hokage jumped down. The hokage then took off his robes and showed his armour underneath. The hokage wore a black body suit with shoulder and arm guards, he also wore standard ninja sandals and a samurai style helmet with the konoha symbol on the front.

"Your bojutsu opponent will be me" the hokage announced. "Not being rude or anything but aren't you a little old hokage-sama?"Dante asked. All he got in return was the hokage doing handseals and slamming his hand on the ground SUMMONING JUTSU in a puff of smoke stood a large seven foot white haired monkey wearing a black body suit with a black and white vest over the top. He also wore a konoha forehead protector on his fore head. "Hello enma" the hokage greeted his summon. "Hello hiruzen but why did you summon me?" enma said confused as to why he had been summoned. "I summoned you to test dante in his bojutsu personally so could you please transform?" the hokage informed and asked. Enma nodded and transformed himself into a large seven foot black staff which the hokage wielded with skill. Dante then unsealed his own staff.

They both got into stances dante in his stance and the hokage got into his own with his staff in front of him and both hands on it one at the bottom and one at the top. The hokage then ran forward and swung at dante who blocked and retaliated with a thrust at the hokage's stomach which the hokage blocked. Dante then jumped back and gathered chakra and swung his staff like one would a baseball bat BOJUTSU SPHERE SHOT dante then shot an orb out of his staff at a fast speed toward the hokage. The hokage dodged and ran at dante and swung his staff horizontally at dante who blocked with a bit of effort from the force in the swing. Dante swung his staff downwards but the hokage easily blocked. Dante then went for a thrust but the hokage dodged by jumping back. The hokage then lengthened his staff and swung catching dante of guard and hit him in the chin rocketing him across the stadium.

Dante got up onto his knees before he had to block a downward swing. Dante then rolled making the hokage's staff hit the ground where it made a small creator. Dante got up and then swung his staff horizontally at the hokage who dodged. Dante quickly ran after the hokage and swung his staff diagonally which the hokage blocked dante then made a fast thrust which stabbed the hokage in the shoulder but didn't do too much damage from the armour protecting the hokage's shoulders. Dante then pressed his advantage aiming more thrusts and swings breaking the hokage's guard and swung his staff at the hokage's head but didn't expect the hokage's staff to grow an arm and grab his staff. The hokage gained his bearings and swung his staff at dante and hit him in the face sending him across the stadium and knocking him out.

Ten minutes later dante awoke to a sea of purple hair and the scent of jasmine. Dante looked down and saw the face of yugao, "hello yugao-chan" dante called "hello dante-kun" yugao said looking up at dante. "Yugao-chan could you let me up?" dante asked. Yugao realizing their position on the arena floor blush and immediately got up allowing dante to stand up. "Dante-kun kakashi, hayate, gai and I have made our decision and have come up with a sheet of your levels in all aspects of being a ninja that you have shown as well as deciding your rank. With this vest I hiruzen sarutobi appoint you dante mizuryu chunin of konohagakure well done and you have earned it. You have a week before you begin your duties as a chunin so enjoy it and if you ever want a bojutsu spar ask me and I will arrange it with you" the hokage informed while handing dante a sheet of paper and then disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Dante then walked out of the stadium with yugao seeing that Kakashi, gai and hayate had already left in their own ways kakashi and hayate in shushin and gai in a blur of speed.


End file.
